


I can’t breathe

by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever
Summary: Not because of my asthma





	I can’t breathe

Hi I decided to use this again, because idk I wanna rant and I’m bored 

My stomach hurts, and not like sick like my girlfriend or my best friend, but anxiety hurts. 

I’ve looked into it and I’m remembering when I asked my old therapist if anxiety stomach aches were a thing and she looked at me weird for a second and was like 

“Oh absolutely it can be a side effect of anxiety. They shouldn’t be every day though. It’s normally for people who tend to be more emotional and attached to their feelings. Maybe once every couple weeks is normal. Why?”

No, not like I have one every couple hours or so. Pshhhhhhhhhhh. 

I haven’t had something like that happen in a little while, at least to this severity. Like, I feel sick and like I’m going to throw up or pass out. 

I’ve been playing my “in my bag v.3” and “I’m sad nice to meet you” playlist a fuck ton more than I’d actually like to admit. And Hamilton. All of them are unhealthy addictions. I guess I’ve been subconsciously sad? I don’t know, like i would try to talk to people about it, but a lot of people just respond with “Same” or “mood” and I don’t know what I expect to hear, I just i don’t expect anything. But like, this is my cry for help, I’m trying to reach out before I fall deeper. 

That’s another thing: I like don’t take care of myself????? I just like don’t eat sometimes? Or shower? Like I’ll wash the shit out of my hands, and deep condition my entire body, but like I don’t leave my bed, I quit exercising and am debating quitting LAX, before it even starts. 

Like ugh. I want to do better in life but like I also don’t care??? This shits irritating even for me. Also another thing, I don’t talk to people because I don’t want their pity. I don’t know who I’m telling this to, but if you’re still reading, ew wtf. Get off. Nice double chin, fucking loser. 

Jk I love u. Probably, idk who’s reading this. 

Actually I hate a lot of people.

I’m just gonna go deal with my anxiety. Peace out, losers


End file.
